1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit being enable to avoid chip cracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern society, the micro-processor systems composed of integrated circuits (IC) have been utilized in diverse fields such as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increase of original applications for electrical products, the IC devices are becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
As well known in the art, an IC device is produced from dies that are fabricated by conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. The process for manufacturing a die starts with a wafer: first, different regions are marked on the wafer; secondly, conventional semiconductor manufacture processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching or planarization are used to form circuit trace(s); then, each region of the wafer is diced to form a die, and the dies are than assembled to form a chip, so as to obtain a complete assembling unit. Finally, the chip is attached onto a board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) by electrically connecting to the pins of the PCB. By doing so, functions on the chip can be executed accordingly to form numerous electronic devices.
In order to achieve the miniaturization demands, novel packaging process and assembling structure are needed.